


白日夢

by takosmswth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, daydream101, depression! akaashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: Loneliness: knowing no one can talk you out of your shit while somehow being able to talk others out of theirs.





	白日夢

基本设定：

木兔赤苇不在同一所大学；

赤苇没有拿到枭谷特招，而是去了雀丘；

赤葦高二引退，专注升学。

＊＊＊

赤苇是在高中最后一年被确诊抑郁症的。 说来有些好笑，他自己并不觉得确诊的那天与平常有什么区别。没有更轻松，也没有更绝望。大概因为一直清醒地生活在痛苦中，所以听了别人的评价也不会有什么改变。 至于医生说的话，他早就记不清了，可能就是些“多去做自己喜欢的事”和“尝试梳理下自己的情感”这类的。然而，自己本来就没有特别喜欢的事，但也没有特别讨厌的事；排球虽然从小学打到初中，但在没拿到枭谷特招的那一刻，便已经在心里放弃了。至于“尝试去理清自己‘不理性’的情感”在他这里就是个伪命题——天性使然，“理性”是他的本能，他的一切自我厌恶全部有理有据，逻辑缜密。

或许除了在那天看到木兔光太郎打球。

“球星”是他全部的非理性。

“球星”连他是谁都不知道。

＊＊＊

他靠吃药和强行专注于升学考得以结束高中生活，进入大学。 然后，情况急转直下——直到某天，连药物都只剩下“副作用”。

于是他申请休学，去印度尼西亚养海龟。那里的人大多笃信佛教，每天清晨带着他去海边冥想。他认为自己某次看到了“真实”：大大小小的光晕中，周围清晰的景物逐渐被扭曲了；熊熊燃烧的火焰显现出来，永不殆尽；手指利器的罗刹天怒目圆睁——原来，此世之外还是痛苦，但知道这一点对他毫无帮助，只会让他更绝望、更麻木。

想来还是他尘缘未了，六根不净。

他知道自己只能学会去忍受——忍受苦苦质问而不得结果，忍受自己不愿意接受“生活是无意义的”这个命题的冥顽不化。

坠落、坠落……自己不是为了获得注意力，所以他对自己的抑郁缄口不言。 坠落、坠落……

生命中原本不存在希望，是因为对于生命本身有所期待，才能让客观发生的事情带上某种令人欢欣的色彩。所以如果不存在对生命的期待，那么一切都会味同嚼蜡，但又不足以致死。只是无聊罢了。无穷无尽地、无聊着罢了。他是可以忍受的。这些痛苦，习惯了便是麻木。他是可以忍受的。

＊＊＊

从印尼回来的第一年，他搬了家。 赤苇新住处附近的便利店店员。是木兔光太郎。那个“球星”。

他看员工牌认出来的。那个名字虽然遥远但并不陌生。

“我记得你，雀丘的二传。我们之前见过的。但我听说你后来退部了，真遗憾。”

他不知道木兔说的“见过”指的是在球场上还是在别的什么地方——他高中时的心理医生多半是木兔的家人，他们完全有可能在诊室见过。

“你的传球很漂亮。之后再也没能看到，很可惜。”

“实在是不好意思，你过奖了，”赤苇回答。“只是个半途而废的业余选手而已。”

“一共一千二百元，”木兔把东西装进购物袋。“我还有五分钟下班，一起去吃个饭？”

晚上九点，他们去吃拉面。赤苇这才想起来自己已经好几天没有正经吃过饭了，但是胃竟然一点感觉都没有。旁边木兔往自己的碗里到了很多酱油。

“九州男儿吗你，”赤苇吐槽。

“不，祖上八代东京人，”木兔一边吸着面条一边说。“老板，再来一份煎饺！”

他有点奇怪木兔竟然没有在控制饮食。

“前辈毕业后不准备打职业吗？这样真的没事吗？”

“总觉得现在打球没有以前那么有意思了。”木兔说，“而且，职业联赛真的完全不一样。乱七八糟的事情，特别多。”

他几乎完全不了解职业排球的现状，但是这种落差感和现实感，自己多少也能明白一些。所以他点点头，继续吃面。

“诶——赤苇可能还不懂吧，毕竟还是二年生呢。”木兔托着腮，盯着天花板说。

赤苇有条不紊地吞下嘴里的拉面，喝了口水，说： “我之前休过一年学哦。在那期间去了印度尼西亚，因为实在不知道有什么理由再在这里待下去。”

“我后来之所以回来，是因为发现不管在哪里，做这件事或那件事，活着还是死了，面临的困境都是一样的。除了‘去承受’之外，还有别的什么选项吗？”

“更何况你无论如何都放不下排球，对吗？”

“欢迎来到大人的世界，木兔前辈。这份煎饺吃完了，还是多少考虑下卡路里的问题吧。”

“大学联赛，记得来看！”临别时，木兔反复叮嘱道。

虽然早就没碰过球了，但偶尔看一两场比赛也是不错的吧。回家路上，街灯下夜风中，赤苇心想。

＊＊＊

他做了个梦。

橙色的球场上，球从自己的手中传出去，还带着掌心的温度，划过抛物线，在空中被木兔的手包住，均匀受力，重重砸到地板上，又高高弹起，仿佛一次漫长的牵手，或者拥抱。

醒过来的时候赤苇竟有些恍惚，双手摊开，盯着看了好一会儿，直到闹钟铃响。他匆忙穿好衣服，明明可用的时间和往常一样，但就是莫名心神不宁。

木兔光太郎在楼下站着，见他下楼，手插进兜里又拿出来。

“我想，你今天来跟我们一起训练吧。不知道为什么，总觉得必须要打一次你传的球才行。”

＊＊＊

“赤苇同学，这次真的多亏了你。木兔前辈已经很久没有来训练了。”

“‘很久’是多久？”

“一个月呢！没有他，我们联赛已经连着输了两场了。”

“他也是需要时间休息调整的吧。我什么都没做，只不过是也有过类似的状态而已。啊，他在叫我过去，那我先走了。不好意思。”

＊＊＊

“传得漂亮。”

“多谢夸奖。”

＊＊＊

他可能不是不喜欢排球。第一万零一次，赤苇思考起如果自己当时拿到了枭谷的特招会怎么样。大概会觉得“来到这里真好”吧。在这种时刻，他十分希望平行宇宙真的存在。而现实是，只有在幻想中，他才能够真真切切地“体会”到——而不是苦苦追寻——“活着的意义”。 但是他并不后悔自己现在在这里。他始终是孤独的。木兔光太郎也是孤独的。他们都知道这一点。这便足够。 如果要说有什么遗憾的，那就是木兔光太郎不是因为“我，赤苇京治”才爱上的排球。

这是场玄而又玄、有理有据的一见钟情。

“这样真的好吗？以后的路会更难走哦。”

“怎么，你怕了吗？”

“开心的不行呢。”

＊＊＊

“我这个人一点苦都吃不了，”某天，木兔突然这样说。“不是说身体上吃不了苦，而是精神上。我讨厌被别人指使着做这做那，所以迄今为止都活得十分任性。”

赤苇被他突如其来的这一番自白吓到了，但又没有很惊讶。

“所以我总是在想，你为什么能忍下来呢。你明明看不到任何自己想做的事，为什么还能这样坚持着生活呢。你总是什么都明白。你知道为什么我这么着迷于你吗？” 赤苇没有说话。他静静地等待着木兔自己说出答案。

“因为你不断忍耐但又丝毫不在意的样子，我真的喜欢极了。”

＊＊＊

这真的再好不过了。从无聊中生出的这段关系是如此有趣。比一切幻觉、真实、梦境都要好上千百万倍。 赤苇感谢迄今为止的一切挣扎、迷惘、不解。“没有去枭谷”虽然使得他没能爱上排球，但却让他在当下找到些别的什么。要说的话，可能是“生活”对他一切质问的回答——那个人，木兔光太郎。

“这到底算怎么回事？”赤苇不知道。

“嗯？什么？”木兔正在洗碗，侧过身看向他。

赤苇自说自话般小声嘟囔：“白日梦吗？”

“是的哦。”木兔光太郎笑了，“那你最好永远也别醒过来。”

fin.


End file.
